During hot summer season, direct sunlight may radiate over the roof to incubate the houses. Therefore, there must be some heat isolating or resistance arrangement on the roof. Somebodies may build up a frame structure on the roof and arrange corrugated plate on the top of the frame structure to keep direct sunlight away from the roof. However, the build up frame structure on the roof may violate the provisions of the building code. Therefore, some other people may pave the roof with heat resistance bricks directly to isolate the heat. However, the heat resistance bricks that are commonly used are not very practicable in application, of which the cost is expensive, the installation is difficult. Because the conventional heat resistance bricks are quite heavy, they are not convenient for delivery. During installation, if the size can not fit, the protruding portion is knocked off. Since heat resistance brick is very hard, it is very difficult to knock off the protruding portion, or if the protruding portion is knocked off, the rest of the brick may become irregular in configuration and bad in outer appearance. Further, the heavy weight of the bricks may become a big burden to the roof to serious affect the structure of the whole building. Moreover, the manufacturing process for producing conventional heat resistance bricks is rather complicated, and therefore, the manufacturing cost is very expensive. In view of said reasons, there is a strong demand for improved and inexpensive heat resistance brick to provide good performance in most efficient way.
The present invention is to provide an improved heat resistance brick, which is featuring in that:
(1) The brick, according to the invention, comprises an upper board made of solid polylone, having water outlet for water drainage; a lower board made of wooden chips and urea by means of press molding process, having drainage canal to match with the water outlet of the upper board for water drainage. Therefore, when the upper and the lower boards are stuck together the whole assembly provides less weight, good heat isolating effect, and the water outlet and drainage canal are well arranged to provide good water drainage effect.
(2) Since the upper board is made of solid polylone, it can be arranged to provide assortment of colors. When the bricks are surfaced on the roof, they may be arranged according to preferred pattern, to provide a beautiful appearance.
(3) Because the lower board contains wooden chips which are mixed with thermo setting plastics (urea) for press molding, the manufacturing cost of the present invention is inexpensive and the production process is easy to operate. Therefore, the present invention provides high economical value.
(4) The wooden chips contained in the lower board provide good water absorbing effect. During raining and windy days, the lower board is increased in weight due to water absorption, and therefore, it stabilizes the whole assembly of the brick. Further, during installation of the bricks according to the invention, the bricks are tightly arranged one another to provide high tension, such that at regular time, the bricks will not be blown away even by strong wind force.
(5) The heat resistance brick according to the invention is very light and convenient for delivery. In case the size does not fit, it can be strainghtly sawed into a preferred size to provide neat appearance.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be fully understood from the following description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.